Naughty Girl
by CaptainWilliamsAhoy
Summary: - "Isso ia ser tão divertido..." Ela nunca teria saído da sua cidade sem uma boa razão, ou um mau plano. RJ/SP, oneshot.


**~ Naughty Girl ~**

Isabela adoraria ver a cara daquele idiota do Paulo pela manhã. Ah, como adoraria. Ela só conseguia rir baixo consigo mesma enquanto amarrava os cadarços do seu já muito gasto all star preto, apoiada contra o joelho rasgado do seu jeans escuro. Havia algo delicioso em vê-los bravos: seus irmãos, seu pai, seus 'tios'. Todos eles já deviam ter adivinhado que ela não sairia do seu querido Rio de Janeiro sem uma boa razão - ou um mau plano.

Conferiu duas vezes sua surrada mochila, vendo se tinha tudo o que precisava antes de prender o cabelo em um rabo malfeito e puxar o capuz da jaqueta de tal modo que ocultasse seu rosto. Seu sorriso cresceu quando se olhou brevemente no espelho do corredor. Parecia uma delinquente. Ah, se Paulo acordasse agora. Ele estava dormindo no quarto ao lado do que ela tinha estado, tão profundamente que Isabela podia ouvir seus roncos leves. Ela teve que morder o lábio para não rir enquanto caminhava silenciosamente para fora do apartamento.

A Nove de Julho se abriu pra ela depois do hall, o vento gelado beijando seu rosto como se a noite paulista a esperasse. Ah, tão bom e tão horrível ao mesmo tempo, ela sentia saudade do calor da sua cidade, mas aquilo teria que esperar. Ela precisava encontrar seu alvo... Começou a descer a avenida, chutando lixo pra fora do seu caminho ruidosamente. Um ou dois mendigos olharam para ela, espiando por baixo das suas cobertas grossas e puídas por um segundo antes de adormecerem outra vez. Ela não prestou atenção. Olhava apenas para o chão sujo enquanto andava, sem apressar o passo nem por um segundo. A noite era uma criança, afinal de contar, e ela teria muito tempo para isso.

Ela soube que seria aquele assim que ouvira Paulo se gabando. Um prédio novinho em folha, pintado de verde-menta e creme, parte de um condominio chique, daqueles que é preciso fazer até um exame de sangue pra entrar. Isabela sorriu para a fachada clara da gigantesca construção, puxando o capuz mais para frente. Ela estava congelando, pelo amor de Deus, mas aquilo seria divertido. Nenhuma das outras gangues tinha afirmado aquele lugar como seu, esperando ansiosamente pela inauguração para começarem a agir na pintura imaculada. Isabela riu. Alto. Sua risada foi levada pelo vento, engolida pelo barulho dos carros disparando pela avenida às suas costas, sem macular a noite como ela certamente faria com aquele prédio.

Jogou a mochila do outro lado do portão de ferro antes de pular, ignorando as feridas nas mãos decorrentes do arame ainda não ligado, a adrenalina pulsando forte em seu sangue, fazendo-a rir outra vez e esquecer a fisgada nas suas palmas enquanto as esfregava juntas para aquecer. Isso ia ser _tão_ divertido.

* * *

><p>— Eu... Não... Acredito... — Paulo arquejou, erguendo as mãos trêmulas pra apontar aquela... <em>Putaria<em>, tentando controlar a vontade de ir correndo atrás da pessoa que certamente era a culpada. Luciano só colocou a mão no ombro do outro, mordendo o lábio para não rir. — Como ela teve _coragem_ de fazer isso? _Como_? — ele estava quase tendo um ataque, seu timbre ficando mais agudo conforme ficava mais nervoso.

De um lado a outro da fachada brilhante do prédio, ela tinha escrito, com tinta azul-escura e vermelha, uma mensagem muito simples. _Eu te amo, seu babaca_. E um coração, pintado de rosa-choque brilhante.

— Ela só achou... O jeito dela de demonstrar suas emoções. — Luciano argumentou, ainda lutando pra não rir com a expressão de intensa raiva de Paulo. — Vamos. É melhor que ela tenha feito _isso_, e não estourado com as janelas do seu carro como ela fez com o Fernando mês passado. — ele deu uns tapinhas nas costas do mais novo, dando as costas para o prédio pichado. — E não é como se você não fosse mandar pintar de novo de qualquer jeito. Relaaaaxa.

Paulo continuou tremendo em frente ao prédio, sem nem saber que havia uma pequena camera de segurança voltada para ele agora, enviando seu sinal para uma morena risonha em seu avião de volta para casa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu não sei o que me deu ~ Não devia ter posto a Isabela na Same Mistake, agora eu fico tendo ideias com ela e não consigo escrever mais a do meu OTP D: /semata

Isabela - Rio de Janeiro  
>Paulo - São Paulo (duh)<br>Fernando - Brasília, DF _(Ignore o nome tosco, faz favor)_  
>Luciano - Brasil<p>

O OC do Brasil não me pertence. O resto sim, eu imagino, já que eu não vi muito sobre os Estados por aqui. Foi escrito em dez minutos, então desculpe por qualquer coisa.


End file.
